


natsu's a drama queen and gray just wants candy

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: a song of ice and fire [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Candy, M/M, Shopping, Supermarkets, but seriously, gray loves candy, grr, he has a giant gunny sack JUST FOR CANDY, he needs it to deal with natsu's shit, married gratsu, natsu is a drama queen, or being married, we need more content of them getting married gdi, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: All it says in the title.Natsu is a drama queen, and Gray is a candy addict.





	natsu's a drama queen and gray just wants candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanewave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/gifts).



Natsu and Gray had decided to buy some candy on Gray’s constant pestering.

Natsu had given Gray a flat stare when he saw his husband lug the gigantic sack out of his cupboard.

“That bag is huge.“ he had deadpanned.

“Yeah, so?“ Gray had shrugged. “I like sweets.“

“Do we really need that much candy, though?“ Natsu had eyed the bag. It could probably fit both him and Gray inside it. For a moment, his mind wandered, and he imagined being pinned to the edge of a gunny sack, Gray on top of him -

“Hey!“ Gray was waving a hand in front of his face. “Earthland to Natsu!“

“But why?“ Natsu had pestered, coming back to his senses.

“What do you mean why?”

“Gray, we can’t possibly buy that much candy to fill that bag.”

“Try me,” Gray had said with a smirk.

Natsu, being Natsu, immediately took him up on that.

_That had been the biggest mistake of his life._

Now they stood in the Chocolate section of the Supermarket as Gray piled box after box of candy into the sack. Natsu watched in dread (and slight queasiness) as Gray’s rampage went on and on. The shelves were half-empty by the time he was done.

“You’re lucky you save up so much from going on Jobs,” he grumbled at the cash counter. Both of them had finally made S-Class at the age of nineteen, and Gray had started taking even more missions. The higher rewards resulted in Gray saving up a small fortune, as opposed to Natsu, who knew nothing about saving.

“Why do you need so much candy, though?” Natsu asked as they walked back.

“I love chocolate. It makes me happy.“ Gray answered absently.

Natsu was immediately offended. The easy tears sprung to his eyes.

“So I don’t?!“ he shouted.

Gray winced. “Of course you do.”

And was that just the wind, or did Natsu catch Gray murmuring a ‘ _this is why I need the candy, you drama queen,_ ’ under his breath?


End file.
